Sweetest Sventeen
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Kushina tiba. Tapi, kakaknya tidak mau datang karena sedang kuliah? Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Sekuel dari Our Destiny, untuk ulang tahun Kushina, ulang tahunku & ulang tahunku di FFN. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**Sweetest Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Warning: AU, sekuel dari Our Destiny, gaje, OOC, abal dan peringatan lainnya! Semi Incest!**

* * *

><p>AN: Fic ini spesial untuk ulang tahunnya Kushina(udah telah sebulan lebih #digamparKushina), dan untuk ulang tahun saya sendiri! Kenapa ambil tema _sweet seventeen_? Nah, Meiko sudah SMA, dan belakangan jadi mikir soal _sweet seventeen_, padahal _sweet seventeen_nya Meiko masih 2 tahun lagi.

Oke, Meiko pilih dari _Our Destiny_, karena cocok saja settingnya. Tapi, ini sudah maju satu tahun dari chapter 2. Ok? Dan kalau yang belum baca, di sini settingnya Kushina sebagai adik angkat Minato dan keduanya tidak tahu kalau mereka saudara angkat, karena Kushina diadopsi setelah kematian adik Minato, kebetulan lahir pada hari yang sama.

_So, don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aniki<em>, ini benar-benar saat penting di hidupku!"

"_Iya, Aniki tahu. Tapi, susah, Kushina. Kau tahu Aniki sedang banyak tugas kuliah. Tolong mengertilah, Kushina. Tentu saja Aniki ingin datang._"

"Tapi ini hanya sekali seumur hidup! Dan aku mau _Aniki_ datang!"

"_Iya, Aniki tahu, Kushina… Tapi mengertilah keadaan Aniki. Nanti Aniki akan mengirim hadiah khusus untukmu, sungguh._"

"Aku tak mau hadiah! Aku hanya mau _Aniki_ pulang dan datang ke _sweet seventeen_ku!"

"Kushina-"

"Aku tak mau peduli lagi! _Aniki_ jahat!"

BRAAAK!

Dengan kasar, seorang gadis muda berambut merah menutup flap ponselnya. Air mata menetes mengaliri pipinya. Salahkah kalau gadis itu merasa sedih saat ini? Salahkah kalau ia marah sekaligus sedih?

Alasannya mudah. Kakaknya tidak mau datang saat ia berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Padahal orang tuanya sudah merayakan ulang tahunnya secara besar-besaran. Tentu saja, karena di umur tujuh belas ia sudah mendapatkan kedewasaannya. Ulang tahunnya benar-benar diselenggarakn secara mewah di hotel berbintang lima. Tidak perlu disebutkan berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk hal ini. Tapi, bagi Kushina kurang satu hal.

Tidak berarti apa pun bila Minato Namikaze, satu-satunya kakak yang dimilikinya tidak hadir.

Oh, ia memang paranoid. Kushina Namikaze mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Perasaan itu memang salah, tapi Kushina tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk tidak mencintai Minato Namikaze, kakaknya. Dan salahkah bila saat ini ia menginginkan kakaknya untuk hadir dalam pesta ulang tahunnya? Setelah sekian bulan tidak bertemu pandang?

Mata violet Kushina menatap ke arah fotonya dan Minato yang diambil sebelum Minato berangkat ke luar negeri. Foto itu diletakkan dalam sebuah bingkai berukuran raksasa dan dipasang di kamarnya. Dan bila orang melihatnya, sebuah pertanyaan pasti akan muncul.

Kushina dan Minato tidak mirip. Mereka berbeda, tidak ada satu pun kemiripan di antara mereka. Mata Minato berwarna biru, sementara Kushina memiliki mata berwarna ungu. Rambut Minato pirang dan Kushina merah. Dan tidak ada kesamaan lain, kecuali mereka berdua sama-sama menekuni bela diri.

Kushina sangat menyayangi kakaknya, ia sangat dekat dengan Minato, hampir tak pernah berpisah. Tapi, rasa sayang itu semakin berubah ketika ia beranjak dewasa. Rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa baru yang terlarang. Rasa cinta. Itu terlarang karena mereka berdua itu memiliki hubungan keluarga, ia adik dan Minato adalah kakaknya. Usia mereka memang terpaut tiga tahun, tapi Minato berlaku sangat dewasa terhadap adiknya.

Tapi, saat ini Minato tak bisa hadir dan menghibur Kushina. Tentu saja, Minato berada di Amerika untuk kuliah, sementara Kushina tetap berada di Jepang. Jarak tak pernah memudarkan rasa sayang mereka. Hanya saja, Minato tentu saja sulit kembali ke Jepang karena ia memiliki banyak tugas kuliah.

"Kushina, kenapa?" Seorang wanita masuk ke kamar Kushina dan tentu saja wanita itu terkejut melihat Kushina menangis.

"_Kaa-san_… _Aniki_ tidak mau pulang," jawab Kushina pada wanita itu. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade, ibunya.

Tsunade menatap putrinya. Kushina sudah dianggapnya putrinya sendiri. Sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun ia mengadopsi Kushina. Wanita itu merasa tidak enak pada Kushina, apalgi gadis itu sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Kushina, _Aniki_mu itu sangat sibuk, wajar…"

"Tapi aku ingin _Aniki_ datang!"

Tsunade menggeleng melihat kekeraskepalaan putrinya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apalagi, ulang tahun Kushina yang ketujuh belas adalah hal penting. Tentu saja Kushina ingin kakaknya datang. Tapi, di sisi lain, Tsunade tidak ingin kedua anaknya bertemu untuk sementara waktu.

Bukan karena Tsunade tidak menyayangi keduanya. Tapi, ia tak mau ada hubungan cinta antara kedua anaknya, karena semakin hari, Minato semakin menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Apalagi, sepertinya benih-benih itu juga bertumbuh di hati Kushina. Tak mau hal itu terus berlanjut, Tsunade dan Jiraiya memisahkan keduanya.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, Tsunade bingung. Ia tak tahu mana yang benar. Apa ia harus meminta Minato pulang atau tidak. Masalahnya, ini benar-benar hal yang penting. Masa ia akan tega membiarkan putrinya bersedih ketika berulang tahun hanya karena kakaknya tidak hadir?

"Apa kedatangan kakakmu itu penting?" tanya Tsunade, memastikan.

Kushina mengangguk. "Tentu saja. _Aniki_ 'kan kakakku satu-satunya."

"Bukan karena alasan lain?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Tidak ada artinya kalau aku punya hadiah banyak tapi salah satu anggota keluargaku tidak datang!"

Tsunade terenyuh. Kushina tak punya keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Yang Kushina punya hanya keluarga angkat. Kenapa ia harus mencegah Minato untuk datang, padahal Minato juga keluarga Kushina.

* * *

><p>10 Juli.<p>

Hari ulang tahun Kushina yang ketujuh belas sekaligus peringatan kematian ibunya serta Minako. Tapi, Kushina sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu saat ini berada di ruang tunggu di sebauh hotel berbintang lima tempat di mana pesta ulang tahunnya diselenggarakannya. Kushina tampak sangat cantik malam itu. Rambutnya yang merah panjang digelung dan sebagian digerai di bahu kanannya. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna _orange_, tidak berlengan dan berlipit di bagian roknya. Gaun itu sangat indah, dihiasi oleh payet-payet merah, kuning, _orange_ dan putih. Panjangnya hanya sampai di atas lutut. Rambut Kushina juga dihiasi bunga imitasi berwarna _orange_.

Gadis itu tampak sangat memukau dan memesona. Tapi sayangnya, wajahnya tidak tersenyum. Gadis itu sedih. Mengapa? Karena kakaknya tercinta tidak bisa datang ke acaranya. Memang, hampir setiap ulang tahunnya dirayakan, tapi kali ini _sweet seventeen_.

"_Aniki_…" lirihnya.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Fugaku!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan tampak berlari-lari di bandara. Tampangnya berantakan, tentu saja karena ia baru saja melakukan perjalanan dari Amerika ke Jepang. Wajahnya tampan, walau tampak berantakan. Mata safirnya menatap ke arah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pandangan memohon.<p>

"Hn. Cepatlah, mandi di rumahku, ganti pakaian lalu berangkat, kita sudah terlambat. Mikoto akan mengomeliku," jawab pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan sahabat Minato dari kecil.

Minato, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, tiketnya hanya tersisa untuk jam ini."

"Hn. Ayo, cepat. Kau akan terlambat."

Minato hanya mengiyakan lalu mengikuti Fugaku ke tempat mobil Fugaku diparkirkan. Mereka berdua pun naik ke mobil dan segera menuju ke rumah Fugaku.

"Kau benar-benar nekat. Sudah tahu tugas kuliahmu banyak, kau tetap datang ke Jepang," komentar Fugaku sambil melaju ke jalanan.

Minato hanya nyengir. "Yah, habisnya… Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepada Kushina 'kan?"

"Hn. Dasar _incest_."

"Memangnya kau tidak?" balas Minato dengan wajah yang memerah karena dibilang _incest_ oleh Fugaku.

"Kami sepupu jauh, kau kakak beradik," timpal Fugaku. Ia memang menjalin hubungan dengan Mikoto Uchiha, sepupunya sekaligus sahabat Kushina. Tentu saja secara diam-diam, tidak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Minato mendesah pelan. "Paling tidak sampai aku mengetes DNA kami, kau tahu aku dan Kushina hampir tidak memiliki kesamaan," kata Minato.

Sudah lama Minato memiliki perkiraan seperti itu. Sejak ia duduk di SMP kelas 3, saat ia mempelajari teori hereditas. Tapi, ia belum sempat mengetesnya, karena ia belum dewasa untuk meminta pemeriksaan DNA di rumah sakit. Setelah ia dewasa, ia malah harus ke Amerika, tanpa sempat mengambil sampel untuk dites.

"Kalau misalnya kalian benar-benar kakak beradik?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato memejamkan matanya.

"Aku… tidak boleh mencintainya, walau aku tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

* * *

><p>"Kushina, tersenyumlah, sebentar lagi acaranya mulai." Tsunade berusaha menghibur putrinya. Kushina tak kunjung tersenyum walau sudah dirias.<p>

"Bagaimana bisa? _Aniki_ tidak datang…" jawab Kushina. Air matanya sudah hampir meleleh dari matanya. Mata violetnya menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa. Tentu saja ia kecewa karena kakaknya benar-benar tidak menghubunginya dan tidak akan datang.

"Sayang, pikirkanblah teman-temanmu. Mereka tidak akan mau melihatmu bersedih di hari ulang tahunmu. Minato pasti tidak akan suka kau cemberut seperti ini. Kau itu gadis dewasa, bersikaplah dewasa, Kushina. Ayo, tersenyumlah," kata Tsunade. Ia cemas juga melihat putrinya seperti ini.

"Kushina, jangan buat kami kecewa hanya karena kakakmu tidak datang," kata Jiraiya. Pria itu juga mencemaskan putrinya yang tidak bersemangat.

Kushina mengangguk lesu. "Baiklah."

Akhirnya, karena namanya dipanggil oleh MC, ia keluar didampingi kedua orang tuanya. Ruangan pesta itu didekor minimalis, namun terkesan indah. Dekornya didominasi oleh warna _orange_. Sebuah kue bertingkat banyak(tentu saja dibuat dari gabus) menghias sudut panggung pesta. Kushina mengedarkan kedua mata violetnya. Banyak sekali teman-temannya yang datang, dan rata-rata bersama kekasih atau pasangan mereka. Kushina memang tidak memiliki pasangan, tentu saja karena hanya satu orang yang ia cintai, yaitu kakaknya. Dan kakaknya belum hadir.

Kushina tahu, banyak pandangan yang terarah padanya, mengaguminya. Gadis itu hanya mengedarkan senyuman kecil pada mereka. Siapa pun akan terkejut melihat gadis tomboy dan _Red Habanero_ dari klub karate SMA Konoha menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan memesona malam itu. Kushina tidak memperhatikan respon dari para laki-laki. Ia tahu, tak akan ada yang seperti kakaknya. Tidak ada yang sebaik dan sedewasa kakaknya.

"Oke, teman-teman sekalian, pada malam ini teman kita, Kushina Namikaze berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas. Saya persilahkan Nona Kushina Namikaze untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk teman-teman Nona," kata sang MC seraya memberikan _mic_ pada Kushina.

Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Teman-teman semuanya, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Terima kasih untuk _Kaa-san_ yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkanku, kemudian _Tou-san_ yang sudah merawatku, juga teman-teman yang menemani. Juga pada _Aniki_, karena _Aniki_ sudah menyayangiku selama ini, walau tidak bisa hadir," kata Kushina, walau dengan suara agak parau di bagian akhir karena ia hampir menangis.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang, mereka berdua bukan orang tua kandung Kushina, anak mereka yang kedua meninggal saat dilahirkan dan akhirnya digantikan oleh kehadiran Kushina sebagai anak angkat mereka. Tapi, mereka sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Kushina dan perkataan Kushina barusan juga membuktikan bahwa Kushina menyayangi mereka.

"Nah, mungkin ada seseorang dari teman-teman Kushina yang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk mewakili teman-teman yang lain?" tanya sang MC.

Beberapa orang mengangkat tangannya. Dan tentu saja, beberapa di antaranya hanya laki-laki penggombal. Sahabat baik Kushina juga mengangkat tangan mereka. Mikoto, Tsume, Yoshino.

Tapi, semua keributan itu terhenti ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik menerobos masuk ke dalam pesta dengan berlari. Semua mata langsung mengarah pada pemuda itu. Beberapa perempuan terpesona melihat pemuda tampan itu. Tapi, tentu saja yang paling terkejut melihatnya adalah Kushina, sang bintang pesta.

Pemuda itu maju ke atas panggung dan langsung meminta _mic_ pada sang MC. Sang MC kebingungan, tapi begitu melihat anggukan Tsunade, ia langsung menyerahkannya pada sang pemuda yang berdiri di depan Kushina. Kedua mata violet Kushina menatap lekat pada sosok pemuda itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. _Otanjoubi Omodettou_, Kushina-_chan_. Maaf, _Aniki_ terlambat datang," kata pemuda itu, atau tepatnya Minato Namikaze sambil tersenyum pada Kushina.

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia pun langsung menerjang ke arah kakaknya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"_Aniki_ jahat! Aku senang kau datang, _dattebane_!"

Minato hanya tertawa pelan. "Sudah, sudah. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu. Jangan memelukku seperti ini di depan teman-temanmu."

"Kenapa _Aniki_ datang?" tanya Kushina, tak peduli saat ini teman-temannya menatap heran padanya, tentu saja karena ia terlihat terlalu dekat dengan sang kakak.

"Untuk adikku tersayang yang manja, aku pasti datang. Dan ini hadiah untukmu." Minato mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya. Diberikannya pada Kushina, lalu ia mengecup dahi adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, kontan membuat wajah Kushina memerah.

Tentu saja ia tak menyangka akan dicium oleh sang kakak di depan teman-temannya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum manis. "_Aniki_, kau hadiah terindah malam ini."

Pesta pun berlanjut dengan meriah. Kushina sering kali tertawa bahagia. Ia duduk di meja khusus untuk keluarganya. Ia bercanda dengan Minato terus menerus. Minato menceritakan teman-temannya yang heboh saat melihat fotonya dan Kushina. Mereka mengira, Kushina itu kekasih Minato.

Kushina tentu saja merasa bahagia bisa bersama dengan Minato, sang kakak. Sudah hampir setahun ia tak melihat kakaknya secara langsung seperti ini. Menurutnya, Minato semakin tampan dan gagah. Wajahnya pun semakin terlihat dewasa. Dan sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan juga, Minato masih terasa hangat bagi Kushina.

"Jadi, bagaimana penampilanku malam ini?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah yang berseri-seri pada sang kakak. Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat putri mereka yang ceria setelah kehadiran Minato. Memang tak salah kalau mereka meminta Minato pulang.

"Hm… Aneh, biasanya kau tomboy, tapi kuakui, kau sangat cantik, manis, memesona dan… seksi," kata Minato. "Kau tambah seksi juga," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum nakal dengan nada yang membuat Kushina merinding.

"_Aniki_ mesum! _Kaa-san_, _Aniki_ tambah mesum!" ujar Kushina pada sang ibu.

Tsunade hanya melirik ke arah suaminya. Suaminya juga mesum. Jiraiya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, aku tidak mesum seperti _Tou-san_ kok. Hanya saja, menggoda Kushina itu mengasyikkan. Adududuuuh!" Minato memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah pukulan dari sang adik.

Kushina melirik ke arah Minato dengan pandangan membunuh. "Itu akibatnya kalau _Aniki_ mesum di depanku."

"Dia mirip sepertimu sewaktu muda," bisik Jiraiya pada Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Karena dia putriku, _Baka_. Tapi aku bersyukur Minato tidak mesum sepertimu. Aku juga heran mengapa Kushina bisa mirip denganku, tapi aku bahagia karena memilikinya sebagai putriku."

"Oh ya, Minato, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Jiraiya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minato berdehem. "Lancar-lancar saja. Kemungkinan, aku bisa lulus dua tahun lagi. Tidak ada masalah."

"Lalu, kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih?" tanya Tsunade, kali ini pertanyaan yang penting, karena ini menyangkut kedua anaknya.

Minato menggeleng. "Aku mau serius kuliah."

Kushina diam-diam tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia mencintai kakaknya sendiri, tentu ia tidak mau kakaknya memiliki kekasih. Minato hanya miliknya, dan itu absolut. Pokoknya tidak boleh ada yang merebut Minato darinya.

"Minato-_nii_~" Sebuah suara muncul di belakang Minato.

"Aku merindukanmu lho," ujar seorang gadis dengan genitnya. Ia memeluk leher Minato dengan manjanya.

Kushina langsung men_deathglare_ gadis itu dengan tatapannya yang menusuk. "Mikoto, hentikan."

Mikoto, gadis itu hanya tertawa. Tentu saja, ia melakukannya hanya untuk menggoda sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kushina pada Minato. "Kushina, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kau tahu aku sudah punya kekasih."

"_Yeah_, dengan-"

"Kushina," tegur Minato. Ia tak ingin kedua orang tuanya tahu hubungan apa yang dijalin oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Hubungan itu masih sangat rahasia. Hanya Minato dan Kushina saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Oke. _Kaa-san_, boleh aku bergabung dengan teman-temanku? Dari tadi aku belum menyapa mereka," kata Kushina sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya."

"Kushina! Aduh, cantiknya kau malam ini!" jerit Yoshino ketika Kushina dan Mikoto datang menghampiri mereka.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, lihatlah bagaimana penampilanmu saat ini. Kau bagaikan putri. Oh, seandainya tidak ada singa yang mengawasimu, pasti semua laki-laki akan merayumu," kata Yoshino sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Dahi Kushina berkerut. "Singa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakakmu. Pandangannya itu sepertimau membunuh siapa pun lelaki yang mendekatimu, tahu? Hih, benar-benar menyeramkan. Lihat saja, dia mengawasimu. Aku heran, mengapa kakakmu bisa separanoid itu," jawab Yoshino.

Kedua mata violet Kushina menatap ke arah meja tempat keluarganya duduk. Benar saja, mata safir Minato tampak mengawasinya. Yah, ia bingung juga. Mengapa Minato sampai seperti itu padanya?

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa." Kushina menggeleng.

"Apa dia cemburu ya?" goda Mikoto sambil tertawa pelan.

Kushina melotot pada Mikoto. "Mikoto, kau gila? Dia kakakku."

"Yah, tapi dia tampan, jenius, baik hati, kurang apa lagi? Aku bercanda, Fugaku-_nii_, jangan melihatku seperti itu," kata Mikoto saat menyadari tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya, Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku juga baru tiba bersamaan dengan Minato. Tentu saja ia merupakan undangan. Sebenarnya, Minato memintanya menjaga Kushina selama Minato tidak ada di Jepang.

Maksudnya, supaya Kushina tidak didekati oleh laki-laki brengsek.

"Maaf, Nona. Sebentar lagi acaranya harus dilanjutkan. Mari kembali," panggil seorang wanita dari _event organizer_ yang menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun Kushina.

Kushina pun mengangguk. "Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya pesta ini benar-benar membuatku sibuk."

"Oh, kami tahu. Ayo, kembali ke panggung, kau bintang malam ini. Jangan memalukan." Yoshino mengedipkan matanya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya bergegas menuju ke panggung. Yang lainnya tersenyum melihat teman mereka begitu bahagia malam itu. Mikoto tahu, apa yang membuat senyuman Kushina begitu cerah malam itu.

Ya, karena Minato Namikaze.

"Oke, acara terakhir malam ini adalah _dance_ berpasangan. Dimulai dari bintang pesta kita malam ini, Kushina Namikaze!" seru sang MC dengan heboh. Acara sudah hampir berakhir.

Kushina bingung. Ia tak tahu ada acara semacam ini di _sweet seventeen_nya.

"Ayo, cari pasangan kalian. Nona, silahkan," kata sang MC. Ia mempersilahkan Kushina turun dari panggung dan mencari pasangan dansanya malam ini. Beberapa anak laki-laki sudah berkerumun dan menunjuk diri mereka, supaya dipilih oleh Kushina. Mata violet Kushina beredar di antara ruangan pesta, mencari siapa pria yang tepat yang boleh berdansa dengannya.

"Nona, boleh aku berdansa denganmu?" tanya Minato, menyeruak maju ke tempat Kushina berada. Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tahu, Kushina tidak punya pasangan.

Kushina tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "_I'm yours, Aniki_," bisiknya, supaya tidak ada yang mendengarnya, hanya sang kakak yang mendengarnya. Tangannya yang mungil pun digenggam oleh tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. Minato membimbing adiknya ke tengah ruangan.

Alunan musik klasik pun mulai mengalun. Minato melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kushina tanpa ragu. Gadis itu pun memegang bahu sang kakak dan mulai berdansa mengikuti irama lagu. Kushina tersenyum lembut pada kakaknya. Ia bahagia, tentu saja karena ia berdansa bersama dengan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Perlahan, Kushina pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato. Bahu Minato bidang, dan Kushina suka sekali bersandar pada Minato sejak dulu. Dan sekarang, Kushina semakin merasa hangat dengan pelukan Minato. Tubuh kakaknya memang ramping, tapi kekar dan kokoh.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia," gumam Minato di sela-sela dansa mereka. Tentu saja ia juga senang berdansa dengan Kushina, apalagi Kushina bersandar padanya tanpa ragu. Memang, orang biasa akan melihat mereka sebagai kakak beradik yang sangat akrab, tapi kenyataannya, mereka saling mencintai.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin bersama _Aniki_. Habis, _Aniki_ setelah ini akan kembali ke Amerika dan masih beberapa tahun tidak bisa bertemu langsung," jawab Kushina dengan nada manja dan merajuk. Memang, bila bersama Minato ia langsung jadi gadis manja dan lengket dengan kakaknya.

Minato tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu, tapi ini demi Namikaze _Group_, juga kita. Dan omong-omong, aku serius soal kau bertambah seksi. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki yang tidak benar. _Aniki_ tidak mau ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu." Minato kali ini bernada serius, tidak bercanda seperti tadi.

Kushina mengangguk. "Iya, _Aniki_. Aku hanya mau punya kekasih seperti _Aniki_. Yang persis seperti _Aniki_."

"Hei, itu tidak mungkin…"

'Aku mencintaimu, _Aniki_. Tak mengertikah maksud kata-kataku barusan?' batin Kushina sedih. Ia tahu ini terlarang, tapi ia tetap mencintai kakaknya dengan segenap hatinya, juga seluruh perasaannya.

"Kushina, hanya ada satu aku di dunia ini, oke? Jangan menghayal yang tidak-tidak," tegur Minato ketika Kushina mendiamkan dan tidak merespon perkataannya sebelumnya.

"… _Aniki_ juga. Jangan pacaran dengan perempuan-perempuan yang hobi memamerkan tubuh," balas Kushina. Kedua mata violetnya bertatapan langsung dengan safir Minato yang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

><p>Kushina menguap lebar-lebar. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari <em>make up<em>. Rambut merahnya tergerai sampai melebihi punggungnya. Pesta ulang tahunnya sudah selesai, dan kini ia berada di kamarnya. Di bibirnya terulas sebuah senyuman bahagia. Gadis cantik itu merasa lelah, namun ia senang.

"Hei, sudah pukul dua belas malam. Ayo tidur." Minato berdiri di pintu kamar Kushina. Ia juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana panjang untuk tidur. Ia pun masuk ke kamar adiknya.

Kedua safir Minato melihat ke arah tumpukan hadiah ulang tahun di sudut kamar Kushina. Adiknya belum membukanya karena hari sudah malam dan ia lelah. Minato tersenyum melihatnya. Hadiah darinya berada di tumpukan paling atas. Walaupun ukurannya terbilang kecil.

"_Aniki_ harus menemaniku tidur baru aku mau tidur," sahut Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah kakaknya.

"Dasar anak manja. Heh, kau itu sudah tujuh belas tahun, sampai kapan kau mau bermanja pada kakakmu, hah?" tanya Minato sambil menyentil dahi Kushina dengan pelan. Ia menyeringai jahil.

"Sampai kapan pun. Ayolah, _Aniki_," rengek Kushina sambil memeluk lengan Minato erat-erat.

"He-Hei! Jangan seperti itu! Kushina, jangan menempel seperti itu padaku!"

"E-Eh… Maaf, aku tak sadar." Wajah Kushina memerah mengingat saat ini bentuk tubuhnya sudah berubah, apalagi bagian atas badannya.

Minato hanya tertawa. "Buka hadiah dariku dulu sebelum kau tidur."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Karena itu spesial," jawab Minato. Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia mengambil hadiah dari kakaknya dan kembali ke depan sang kakak.

"_Open it, honey_," kata Minato.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku _honey_, huh?" tanya Kushina sambil tertawa.

Minato mengangkat bahunya. "Semua temanku di Amerika memanggil adiknya seperti itu."

"_And we are in Japan_," sahut Kushina.

"_Yeah_. Tidak masalah selama temanmu tidak tahu, hm? Bukalah." Minato tertawa.

Kushina akhirnya membuka hadiah dari kakaknya. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar melihat hadiah dari kakaknya.

Sebuah jepit rambut yang diyakininya terbuat dari emas. Ditambah lagi, kalung dari emas putih berliontin hati.

"_Aniki_, kau gila."

"_I'm not crazy. These are very special gift for my lovely sister_."

"Dari emas dan emas putih?"

"Tahun depan kubelikan mobil."

"… Kau gila."

"Memang apa salahnya? Kau itu adikku satu-satunya."

"_Aniki_, kau membelikanku barang mahal dan aku yakin _Aniki_ memesannya," kata Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Sini, biar kupakaikan jepitmu."

Kushina hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia mendekat pada kakaknya dan membiarkan kakaknya merapikan rambutnya sebelum menyematkan jepit itu. Perlahan, Minato menyematkan jepit itu di rambut merah adiknya.

"Nah, sudah. Kau cantik sekali." Minato tersenyum. Tak salah ia memesan jepit itu untuk Kushina.

Tentu saja, harganya sangat mahal. Karena Minato memesannya.

"Terima kasih, _Aniki_."

"Nah, sekarang tidur." Minato langsung menggendong adiknya ala _bridal style_ tanpa seijin Kushina.

Kushina hanya tertawa. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher kakaknya. Ia menurut saja saat ia dibaringkan di ranjang miliknya oleh Minato. Minato pun menyelimuti tubuh adiknya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidurlah, kau lelah," kata Minato sambil mencium dahi adiknya.

Kushina tersenyum. "Ini bukan _sweet seventeen_ bagiku. Karena _Aniki_, hari ini hari _Sweetest Seventeen_."

Minato tertawa mendengarnya. Tentu ia juga lelah, tapi kalau Kushina merasa senang, semuanya tak berarti. Asalkan ia bisa melihat senyuman manis adiknya secara langsung, ia sudah merasa bahagia.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Kushina terpejam. Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan dengkuran halus dan tipis. Di wajahnya terukir senyuman manis. Sebuah jepit emas tersemat di rambutnya. Gadis berambut merah itu merasa sangat bahagia. Ia sudah mengharapkan kehadiran kakaknya, dan kakaknya benar-benar hadir di hari ulang tahunnya. Khusus hanya untuknya, Minato membiarkan tugas kuliahnya terlantar begitu saja.

"Kushina, sebenarnya _Aniki_ mau memberi sebuah hadiah lagi untukmu. Kalungmu sudah kuisi dengan foto kita. Kau masih ingat, dulu kau minta pada _Aniki_ untuk diajarkan cara berciuman orang dewasa?" Minato membelai wajah sang adik dengan lembut. Ia memandang Kushina dengan pandangan penuh rasa cinta.

"Kau minta aku mengajarimu saat sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. _Aniki_ akan pergi besok pagi, jadi malam ini saja. _I'll give you my first kiss, but not a french kiss_. Nanti kalau aku sudah pulang saja, ya?"

Perlahan, Minato mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis yang dicintainya sekaligus adiknya. Ia tahu ini terlarang, tapi ia terlanjur mencintai Kushina. Dan walau ia tahu, orang tuanya akan marah besar padanya…

Ia mencintai Kushina.

Minato menawan bibir Kushina dengan ciuman yang lembut. Bibirnya memagut pelan bibir Kushina, supaya gadis itu tidak bangun. Ia menumpahkan segenap perasaannya yang terlarang itu.

Perlahan pula, ia mengakhiri ciuman lembut itu. Itu pertama kalinya ia berciuman. Ia sengaja memberikannya pada adiknya, karena itu berharga dan hanya untuk Kushina. Minato tidak tahu bahwa Kushina memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak tahu hubungannya akan semakin rumit.

Tapi, satu hal yang penting baginya.

Kushina bahagia, lebih dari apa pun.

"_Happy Sweetest Seventeen, honey_. _I love you._"

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>AN: Yaks! Ini untuk ulang tahun saya di FFN, ulang tahun saya yang sebenarnya, dan ulang tahun Kushina yang sangat terlambat!

Buat yang bingung dengan setting fic ini, silahkan baca fic Our Destiny. Settingnya ambil dari sana. Di fic itu, MinaKushi itu kakak adik, adik kandung Minato meninggal.

Oke, sekarang, silahkan berikan hadiah saya dengan…

Minato: #ngambek

Meiko: Napa?

Minato: KAPAN SIH, ELU GA BIKIN GUE MENDERITA?

Meiko: Ono opo to?

Minato: Lha, MVG, elu bikin Kushina menderita, gue juga. Lha di sini? Kenapa gue ama Kushina kayaknya bakal dibikin susah hah?

Meiko: … Habis ini ada _incest_ lagi kok.

Kushina: Minato jangan-jangan pedo?

Minato: #mukapucat

Kushina: #smile Biar pedo aku tetep cinta…

Meiko: #sweatdrop

Kushina: Kenapa, Mei? Iri ga punya pacar?

Meiko: #mewek Ini AIB! Sampe sekarang, Meiko ga punya pacarr! Mau nggaet gimana ya, caranya? Lebih tua sih… #curcol

Minato: … Tau deh. Aku sama Kushina ke kamar dulu ya….

Kushina: #blush

Meiko: Ya udah deh, sono! Oke, _readers_…

_REVIEW PLEASE_!

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
